Sopravvissuti della sezione centrale
La "sezione centrale dell'aereo" contiene gran parte dei sopravvissuti all'incidente aereo. Nella seconda stagione a questo gruppo si uniranno i superstiti della sezione coda. Personaggi principali e loro ruolo nel gruppo Originariamente sono 48 i membri di questo gruppo; di seguito, i loro nomi ed il loro ruolo all'interno dell'economia del gruppo. *'Jack': Leader, si impegna per il gruppo. *'Kate': Leader secondario, spesso è d'accordo con Jack. *'Sayid': Leader secondario, è un soldato specializzato. *'Locke': Leader secondario, esperto di sopravvivenza; spesso si confronta con Jack. Sembra voglia rimanere sull'isola. *'Sawyer': Egoista, a volte segue i vari Leader. *'Jin': Pescatore. *'Sun': Si occupa del giardino dell'isola; traduce per Jin; conosce le proprietà curative delle erbe. *'Charlie': Segue i Leader; affezionato a Claire e Aaron. *'Claire': Segue i Leader, si è occupata della celebrazione funebre; si preoccupa di suo figlio, Aaron. *'Hurley': Segue i Leader; è stato incaricato di distribuire il cibo trovato nella botola Il Cigno; spesso è la voce della ragione. *'Michael': Segue i Leader, ha costruito una zattera; si preoccupa di suo figlio Walt. Forse ha abbandonato l'isola *'Walt': Ragazzino; potrebbe avere poteri paranormali. Forse ha abbandonato l'isola. *'Rose': Segue i Leader, spesso da saggi consigli; vuole rimanere sull'isola. Attenzione: Rose non è propriamente un personaggio principale, ma un carattere secondario ricorrente. Personaggi secondari Di seguito, i nomi di quei personaggi che fanno da comparse sull'isola. Elencati solo quei personaggi di cui si conosce il nome, non necessariamente l'aspetto fisico. *'Steve Jenkins': Il suo nome viene spesso confuso con Scott (che è morto). *'Tracy': E' la donna che dorme con Steve Jenkins; nominata da Sawyer che legge il suo messaggio nell'episodio Exodus: parte 2. *'Sullivan': Compare la puntata 9 della stagione 1; si preoccupa per un'infezione cutanea. Sembrerebbe ipocondriaco. *'Craig/Greg': Non si conosce esattamente il suo nome, viene nominato da Bernard quando vuole costruire il segnale sull'isola. *'Frogurt': Non si conosce esattamente il suo nome, viene nominato da Bernard quando vuole costruire il segnale sull'isola. *'Ralph': Aiuta Bernard quando vuole costruire il segnale sull'isola. *'Richard': Aiuta Bernard quando vuole costruire il segnale sull'isola. *'Lance': Viene nominato da Hurley quando parla con Ethan. *'"Uomo laccio"': E' l'uomo cui Jack ferma con un laccio emostatico l'emorragia. *'"Uomo gas"': E' l'uomo che pochi secondi dopo l'incidente urla di stre lontani dal gas. *'Janelle Granger': E' l'autrice del diario che compare sul sito ufficiale della ABC (stagione 1) *'Larry': Compare nel diario di Janelle, sembra che abbia una simpatia per lei senza essere ricambiato. *'Chris Dobson': E' l'autore del diario che compare sul sito ufficiale della ABC (stagione 2) *'Dexter Cross': Protagonista di un libro ("Secret identity") che ha come sfondo la storia di Lost. *'Faith Harrington': Protagonista di un libro ("Endangered species") che ha come sfondo la storia di Lost. *'George': Protagonista di un libro ("Endangered species") che ha come sfondo la storia di Lost. *'Jeff Hadley': Protagonista di un libro ("Sings of life") che ha come sfondo la storia di Lost. *'Savannah': Protagonista di un libro ("Sings of life") che ha come sfondo la storia di Lost. *'Bob BJ Jones': Un suo messaggio di SOS compare nel sito della Oceanic airlines. *'Sally Rafflethorpe': Un suo messaggio di SOS compare nel sito della Oceanic airlines. *'Jake Smith': Un suo messaggio di SOS compare nel sito della Oceanic airlines. *'Robert D. West': Un suo messaggio di SOS compare nel sito della Oceanic airlines. Personaggi deceduti e loro ruolo (In ordine di morte) *'"Uomo turbina"': E' l'uomo che muore pochi secondi dopo l'incidente, "risucchiato" dalla turbina dell'aereo ancora in funzione. *'"Pilota"': Tecnicamente non appartiene alla sezione centrale; muore "risucchiato" dal mostro. *'Edward Mars': Seriamente ferito nell'incidente; Sawyer prova a porre termine alla sua vita; ci riesce Jack. *'Joanna': Annegata il sesto giorno durante una nuotata. *'Leslie Arzt': Insegnante, muore a causa dello scoppio della dinamite. *'Boone': Segue i Leader; prova ad esserlo, ma non ci riesce. *'Shannon': Inizialmente viziata ed egoista; prova a tradurre i messaggi in francese; uccisa accidentalmente da Ana Lucia. Luoghi del gruppo * Spiaggia * Caverna * Il Cigno The Wreckage of the Plane While some of the Middle Section was burned, a good deal of it was cannibalized to build various shelters along the beach, as well as the Raft. Category: Flight 815 Pieces